Oberon and the Princess
by LovingTheOgre
Summary: Preview: Whether the small man shown malice or fear was beyond Sasuke’s reasoning as he looked back up into the almost black sky and stared at the moon in disbelief. He had just seen a Farm Gnome. R&R-Complete until I get some reviews


**Oberon and the Princess **

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters only the faerie tale ones that I made up except Oberon-since he's from actual lore.

_Sera: This is a part of my one-shot series however this is much different then any other AU that I have written thus far taking a fantasy route-which I have never written before. This came with a lot of research which doubtless left me exhausted however I'm proud of it. Taking a different route I also decided to use a different method in romance rather the usual love at **almost** first sight like in my usual AU. This one takes a bit more time. Well I hope you enjoy **Oberon and the Princess**! No flames please. _

_[PREVIEW of chapter one!_

Sasuke only ever believed in faerie tales when his mother was still alive. Even now as a seventeen year old far from home he could almost hear her low melodious voice telling tales of goblins and gnomes and trolls and elves while she sat in the garden just beyond their compound. The scent of mother earth intermingled with her perfume would lull him further into her attention and her dark eyes would gaze upon him while she toiled in her stories. That was what faerie tales reminded him of; his sweet mother.

When she died like all the rest however he had begun to realize that these tales, once comforting, now stung his heart with a horrible pain. They weren't real; Sasuke would say to himself, they were merely left behind to remind him of her.

So her books he had left in their exact spot, not daring to read a single word, for fear that more pain would find his heart.

As Sasuke lay beside a riverbank at the den of night, bloodied wound at his chest and numbness at his fingertips and toes from the winter cold, he couldn't help but think about everything his mother had at one point said.

_'Gnomes live in trees?' _

_'Yes Sasuke. Three in fact-also they are very strong.' _

_'Strong?' _

_'Stronger then any man and just as fast, it's true.' _

His eyes began to close but shot opened as he caught the sight of a peaked red cap.

A small white bearded man stared back at him with rosy cheeks wearing green pants and a woolen blue shirt-his shoes were made of birch. Around his waist he wore a belt with a tool kit attached where his little hand rested. Whether the small man shown malice or fear was beyond Sasuke's reasoning as he looked back up into the almost black sky and stared at the moon in disbelief.

He had just seen a Farm Gnome just as depicted in his mother books.

"Ah! A mortal close to death!" It said with a boisterous voice. Sasuke could hear small quick feet near him. "My. What a pretty face. Too pretty for that of a human whelp-if not for that awful stench you mortals seem to have I would have assumed you to be a Mannikin (elf) from Oberon's kingdom in glamour as mortal."

"Oberon?"

The tiny man nodded, and where Sasuke should be afraid of being killed by the tiny man he couldn't help but feel himself relax. The tiny gnome's rosy cheeks and shinning eyes held anything but malice; they were filled with an almost childlike curiosity of this new wounded creature they had found.

"Ah yes, the king of all Mannikin (elf) he is. All the way in the mountain which hold faces of other mortal beings gone in a quick gust of wind."

"Gust of wind."

"A sigh from mother earth that is how quickly your kind falls to death." The gnome said. "In a sigh from her sweet lips you will die too, it is inevitable."

Sasuke nodded. Inevitable was his death, he understood that with every breath he took. He would die.

"Are…ah…are you afraid of death?" The gnome asked him and Sasuke almost laughed at this seemingly wondrous child of a creature whom had to be much older but felt so much younger with every utterance of a word.

"No."

"Ah…you are a strange mortal-for so many are so afraid of returning to the earth, and yet, you sit here staring at the sky accepting death. How very admirable of you, child."

How admirable indeed, Sasuke thought, to die just after killing his brother-now it didn't mater if he lived.

"Do you wish for me to leave you here or that I end the misery you feel with a stroke of your own sword?"

"Does it matter?"

"No." The gnome said. "Either way you die is beautiful to me, whether it be now or later maters not."

Suddenly there was a rustle of sound from the brush behind them. The gnome grew quiet, staring at the direction of greenery before lowering himself to whisper.

"I leave you here, child." The gnome said.

"What's your name?"

"Kleinmanneken (littlemen) is the name that I'll give you. You are named?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Kleinmanneken tilted his peaked red hat. "Fare thee well Uchiha." And with that the tiny man was gone, moving as fast as any wind.

"Fare thee well…Kleinmanneken…" Sasuke said as his vision blurred, catching sight of a large looming dark figure before his vision fell black.

-

_A little preview of the first chapter of this story-I hope you liked it. Now, you must be wondering why I didn't start out with the princess but instead began it with Sasuke dying. _

_There is a reason to that-which is very important. _

_Also-Kleinmanneken gave Sasuke a false name-if you didn't realize. The reason for that is very important too._

I know that Sasuke and company are all asian and these faerie tale creatures are not asian at all-as you can tell by the name Kleinmanneken-is European. Since this is a fic I have overlooked this formality-so should you. 

_Review-no flames please and tell me if you like it. If you do I might be more inclined to get the actual story posted. _


End file.
